Bedtime Kisses
by Eclair Dolce
Summary: Who knew that crawling into the wrong bed could lead to something sweet? Oneshot! Twincest. RinxLen.


A/N:

Kagamine oneshot! And it's twincest!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

Moonbeams filled each room in the Vocaloid household, it was nighttime there and each one of them are sleeping in their respective domains peacefully…

… Except for a certain blonde youth who has been awake for a while now.

Yes, one of the Kagamine Twins is awake right now, specifically, the one on the left side of the room, Len Kagamine. He has been woken up by his half-empty stomach in the middle of the night. He was hungry, not starving and is craving for a midnight snack, something like a banana.

Right now, he was at war with his hunger and sleepiness. He wanted to sleep in his nice, warm and comfortable bed but his stomach won't allow it and only made growling sounds which begged to be fed by its master. He glanced at the clock: 11:30 pm.

Len really wants a banana and he also wants to stay in his bed.

Now, Len felt the strong urge of having a banana. He was practically begging for one, but he was having hard fight; A fight between desire and determination.

We know very well that his determination in staying in his bed is stronger than his desire of eating a banana. **NOT.** It's the other way around.

Len yawned and sighed heavily as he swung his legs to the side of the bed, placed them on the floor then gently stood up. He then began making his way out of the room, walking stealthily as possible in order to not wake the princess on the right side of the room; Rin Kagamine, his twin sister and headed to the kitchen downstairs.

He entered the kitchen then turned the lights on as his eyes squinted and adjusted to the brightness it brought. Lazily, Len looked around the room and found what he was looking for: The fruit bowl. It was right in the middle of the kitchen counter just as he predicted. He walked over the counter and inspected it. Oranges, Bananas, Cherries, Oranges, Oranges, Oranges, Leeks, Lemons, Carrots, Grapes and Eggplant. _Why the hell are there vegetables in the fruit bowl? _He thought as he sweatdropped.

The spiky-haired boy ignored the other fruits and vegetables and picked up the banana. It was perfect; the color, the size and the texture. Without hesitation, Len ate one, threw the banana peel, sighed contentedly, turned off the kitchen lights and headed back upstairs. With all his banana eaten up and gone, Len entered his shared bedroom again.

Len had a problem when it's nighttime, he can't see very well in the dark and there's no way that he'd turn on the lights because he'll just wake up his beloved twin sister so now, he had trouble finding his bed.

The boy had to scan around the room for a little while but he finally founded it. Just wanting to go back to sleep, Len pulled back the covers and got in the bed. He let out a sigh of happiness. He was happy that he had returned bed for the rest of the night. But somehow, his bed seemed different. The temperature of the bed had gotten warmer; not that he didn't like it, and he wasn't complaining. But it wasn't this cold earlier and because of his absence it should have felt colder, no? He noticed a few other things too. His pillows were fluffier, he felt something behind him, something smooth and warm, and he also felt warm breaths on the back of his neck. Just as Len was about to look back to see what it is, an arm was place on his chest, and hugged him, he no longer need to look back to know who it is.

"Hmm.. What's with this squishy soft-ish pillow?" Came the voice of none other than his twin, Rin. She opened her left eye before opening the other and is startled because her brother was beside her.

"..What are you doing here, Len?"

Len turned around to face Rin, there she laid, right beside him. Her hair was a little messy due to her turning over a lot in her sleep. She also didn't wear her usual white ribbon.

"Huh..? What are you doing in my bed, Rin..?"

"Duh. This is _my_ bed, stupid."

Yes, Len was half-asleep. From the time he had left the room to the time he came back. That explains why he mistook Rin's bed for his own. He hadn't completely woken up.

"Putting that aside, what were you doing in the middle of the night? And more importantly, how did you ended up in my bed?" The blonde girl started bombarding him with questions.

"Ah, I got hungry so I went to the kitchen and—"

"—Ate a banana." Rin cutted him and continued his sentence.

"Right."

"That's unfair!" Rin puffed her cheeks "Why didn't you get me an orange?"

"How am I supposed to know that you wanted one?" Len asked as he scratched his head.

"I—"

"And you were asleep so you obviously didn't say anything, Captain Smarty Pants."

"Well, now I'm awake and I'm saying something so get up and get me an orange, Lenny."

"Geez, I'm too tired to get up!"

Silence.

"So you'll stay in my bed?" Rin blinked as she asked the other blonde that lay beside her.

As anyone can predict, the twins are not sleeping on the same bed anymore since they're on their "Adolescence Stage". According to some certain tuna-loving woman, a growing girl and a growing boy sleeping on the same bed doesn't sound right even though they're siblings. So they did the best thing to do; sleep separately. But Lady Fortuna doesn't like the sound of that.

"I guess so. Don't tell Luka-nee, okay?" Len told Rin as he placed a finger on his mouth emphasizing to keep it a secret.

"Hmm." Asked girl made her thinking pose. "In an exchange, though." She smirked.

"Oh no, Rin! Haven't I told you that I'm too tired to get an orange?" Len argued with her.

"I'm not finished yet! Listen to me first!" Rin snapped at him.

Nod. "Okay then."

"Since you're too tired to get me an orange, I have to have something else. Something just as sweet~" Rin smiled innocently at him.

Her twin brother facepalmed. "I've told you a hundred of times, Rin. I'm too tired to get up! How am I supposed to get you something?"

"Oh, don't worry, Lenny! What I want is right here!"

"Huh? What do you—mmph!"

Rin kissed Len within a second, silencing him. Len didn't thought that his sister would kiss him in a million years but.. He's having a feeling that this wasn't right but he pushed that feeling aside and responded to his mirror-image's kiss.

Len traced his tongue on Rin's bottom lip and the orange-loving youth accepted, starting a battle against dominance. Their tongues laced together like threads and clashed just like swords, continuing to lick each other as their owner's focused to taste their partner's fruity flavor.

The two pulled away, out of breath and looked at each other, sensing what the other is thinking.

"Looks like we'll sleep on the same bed from now on.. Right?"

"Yeah."

And Lady Fortuna was victorious.

* * *

A/N:

Reviews? Please? :D


End file.
